risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mendoza
Inkwizytor Mendoza - postać występująca w pierwszej części Risen. Był on dowócą Inkwizycji. Przed akcją gry Jego charakter i osobowość przed tym jak zdobył monokl nie są znane. Przed Mroczną Falą przyjaźnił się z komendantem Carlosem razem z którym walczył ramię w ramię w wielu bitwach. Był również jednym z najlepszych ludzi króla o czym świadczy jego ranga. Gdy nastała Mroczna Fala w imieniu króla przybył na Farangę by wprowadzić na niej prawo Inkwizycji. Kiedy już to zrobił popłynął na inną wyspę by zrobić na niej to samo. Gdy dowiedział się o wyłaniających się na Farandze świątyniach powrócił tam, gdyż miał nadzieję że znajdzie w nich sposób na pokonanie Tytanów. Kazał zamknąć ludzi z wyspy w mieście portowym by chronić nich przed stworami z ruin. Osiadł w Wulkanicznej Twierdzy gdzie mieszkali magowie i nowicjusze. Uczynił w niej punkt szkoleniowy dla nowicjuszy w szeregach Inkwizycji. W jednej z ruin znalazł monokl dzięki któremu mógł zobaczyć najpotężniejszych Tytanów, jednak artefakt przejął nad nim kontrolę przez co chciał zniszczyć Tytanów bez względu na to, co będzie musiał w tym celu poświęcić. Risen Walka z Tytanem Wody Bezimienny pierwszy raz zobaczył go gdy płynął na gapę na statku Inkwizycji. Inkwizytor chciał wtedy zniszczyć Tytana Wody lecz nie zdołał tego dokonać gdyż Tytan był zbyt potężny. By się uratować teleportował się na wyspę, pozostawiając swych ludzi na pastwę Tytana. Jeśli bohater przyłączył się do Inkwizycji lub magów, następnym razem spotkał Mendozę w swym pokoju. Okazało się że Inkwizytor gdyż rekrut Hemlar został zamordowany. Kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć zabójcę rekruta. Poszukiwanie kryształowych dysków thumb|left|Inkwizytor Mendoza w intro [[Risen|Risen 1]] Później podczas pasowania na Maga lub Wojownika Zakonu bohater składał przysięgę przed wszystkimi magami przebywającymi w Wulkanicznej Twierdzy i Inkwizytorem. Po zakończeniu ceremonii Mendoza kazał iść bohaterami za nim pod bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza wulkanu. Po drodze opowiedział mu historię Tytanów. Na miejscu opowiedział mu że bramy do wnętrza wulkanu nie da się otworzyć ani siłą ani magią, a jedynymi kluczami do niej jest pięć starożytnych dysków i to właśnie za nią znajdą źródło Świętego Płomienia co pomogłoby w walce z Tytanami. Kazał bohaterowi odnaleźć i przynieść mu je wszystkie. Jeśli Bezimienny zdecydował się stanąć po stronie bandytów Don kazał mu przynieść mu wszystkie dyski by wymienić je z Inkwizytorem na miasto. W czasie w poszukiwań dysków Mendoza zgromadził przed wielką bramą do wulkanu dużą grupę lojalnych wojowników zakonu. Nie był zadowolony na wieść o jaszczuroczłekach i pod żadnym pozorem nie zamierzał dać im wygrać. Świątynia w Wulkanie Po tym jak zdobył wszystkie dyski otworzył bramę a z jej środka wyłoniły się hordy jaszczuroludzi, którzy zaatakowali Wulkaniczną Twierdzę. Gdy Bezimienny oswobodził klasztor ruszył wraz z Mendozą i jego ludźmi za bramę. W środku po pokonaniu przedniej straży znaleźli kolejną bramę. Inkwizytor wysłał bohatera by znalazł dwa kołowroty dzięki którym otworzą bramę. Gdy Bezimienny poszukiwał jednego kołowrota, Mendoza wysłał Rufusa by znalazł drugi lecz ten zginął przez co bohater musiał znaleźć i drugi. Kiedy druga była otwarta po rozbrojeniu pułapki położonej niedaleko za nią ekspedycja ruszyła w dalej głąb świątyni. Tam po pokonaniu strażników Inkwizytor kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć mapę kompleksu by znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie zwodzonego mostu, którego brak sprawiał że nie można było dostać się do najdalszej części świątyni. Gdy już ją dostał odnalazł na niej najcieńszą ścianę. Kazał jednemu ze swych ludzi się przez nią przebić, a sam razem z bohaterem udał się zbadać tajne pomieszczenie do którego klucz znalazł wcześniej. Z zapisków tam znalezionych dowiedzieli się o Władcy Tytanów, który został uwięziony w świątyni przez Bogów. Zapiski nie były kompletne lecz Mendoza nie przejmował się tym mówiąc że resztę muszą sobie dopowiedzieć sami. Wrócili do wojownika który zajmował się przebijaniem przez ścianę, lecz ten zdołał zrobić tylko mały otwór znacznie za mały dla człowieka, Mendoza kazał Bezimiennemu przejść przez ścianę i opuścić most zwodzony, a sam zajął się mobilizowaniem sił Inkwizycji do walki. Gdy most został opuszczony idąc na czele swych ludzi pokonał wraz z nimi ostatnich strażników świątyni. Kazał Bezimiennemu zbadać pomieszczenie na przeciw kolejnej wielkiej bramy, w którym jak się okazało był uwięziony Ursegor - Władca Tytanów. Gdy Bezimienny walczył z Zal Zaranem, Zel Zelterem i Zul Uturem by zdobyć kawałki dusz niezbędne do uwolnienia Władcy Tytanów, Inkwizytor dowiedział się od Ursegora wielu ważnych rzeczy o Tytanie uwięzionym we wnętrzu wulkanu za wielką bramą. Gdy bohater ułożył czaszki Ursegora i jego sług na odpowiednich ołtarzykach przed bramą do więzienia Tytana, ta się otwarła. Ostateczna walka i śmierć Mendoza postanowił użyć Tytana Ognia by powstrzymać innych Tytanów przed niszczeniem ludzkości. Bezimienny chciał go powstrzymać gdyż wysoka temperatura Tytana zabiła by wszystkich na wyspie. Poza tym wiedział że Tytan nie będzie chciał służyć człowiekowi, jednak mimo że powiedział to Mendozie ten nie chciał go słuchać. Inkwizytor kazał swym ludziom zabić bohatera i za pomocą czaru telekinezy przyciągnął do siebie czaszkę Ursegora dzięki czemu zamknął się w sali Tytana by móc go uwolnić i wykorzystać go do powstrzymania jego pobratymców ludzkości. Inkwizytor spotkał Bezimiennego po raz ostatni przed salą Tytana. Bohater był wtedy ubrany w Pancerz Władcy Tytanów. Inkwizytor wtedy powiedział mu że bez monokla i tak nie zdoła zobaczyć Tytana. Bezimienny postanowił zawalczyć o monokl, na co Mendoza powiedział że mimo że bohater ma na sobie pancerz Ursegora, zawsze brakowało mu woli walki po czym obydwaj stanęli do walki. Jednak Inkwizytor mimo wielkich umiejętności nie zdołał pokonać Bezimiennego, przez co zginął. Po walce bohater zabrał z ciała Inkwizytora monokl i czaszkę Ursegora i poszedł pokonać Tytana Ognia. Screen 40091024 1310236485.jpg de:Inquisitor_Mendoza en:Inquisitor_Mendoza Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Postacie z Risen Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Główni Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego